


One Day

by The_Golden_Trashcan_TM



Category: A Crown of Candy - Fandom, Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: and it's not sad for once, wasn't supposed to be but here we are, whoops it's a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM/pseuds/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM
Summary: Very, very slowly, Caramelinda opens up to her family and lets them see her for who she is
Kudos: 19





	One Day

One day, maybe in the far off future or maybe a few years after, but one day Caramelinda starts to come around to the rest of her family. And it’s not all at once or easy. Caramelinda has spent so much of her life afraid and angry and guarded. Ruby told her that family is vulnerable and after years of peace and negotiation, Caramelinda lets herself be vulnerable. She lets Amethar, who she still loves as much as she can even if it doesn’t seem like enough, see her. Not as Queen or Concordant Empress or even Overworked Mother— _just_ Caramelinda. Caramelinda who is tired from being on edge all the time. Caramelinda who is still, after all these years, mourning her wife. Caramelinda who wants to be happy, but most importantly safe, where she is. It is slow, and it is hard, but she finally lets Amethar see her. And he is so excited to see her.

Ruby is harder. Her relationship with Ruby had always been shaky. She was overbearing and Ruby was rebellious. Unstoppable force meets immovable object. But she tries. She arranges lunches and dinners and picnics and asks Ruby about herself, because she’s realizing despite being her mother, Caramelinda doesn’t know Ruby as much as she should. They fight, obviously. Ruby and Caramelinda are far too similar and too stubborn to only ever have polite conversations. But it’s through butting heads and sharing opinions that Caramelinda sees Ruby for who she is. Ruby is as excited to finally see her mother as Caramelinda is to see her daughter. 

And one day, without realizing it, Caramelinda lets Saccharina see her too. One day she visits Castle Candy for Ruby or perhaps for Liam, only to find Saccharina instead and greets her warmly. Not “I have to be polite because you’re the queen” or “I promised Amethar/Ruby I would try”. Truly and genuinely smiles and asks Saccharina how she’s been. Asks Saccharina how running the kingdom is, knowing how difficult it can be on her own. Asks Saccharina if she wouldn’t mind joining her for lunch. Asks Saccharina if she wouldn’t mind hearing out her apology. And Saccharina, who only ever wanted the grace of being accepted, grabs Caramelinda’s hand and smiles, and they see each other for the first time. 

One day Caramelinda lets her family see her. It’s not easy or quick, but slowly and fearfully she lets them see her. And they love what they see.


End file.
